Cupcake
by xX SPanda Spartan Xx
Summary: Piltover's Finest... what happens when romance gets mixed up with a beyond average day on the job? Cait x Vi WARNING: Little bit of Jinx bashing and lots of feels.


"Morning, cupcake!" Vi shouted as she burst into the office.

Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, groaned as her partner's booming voice rang through her head. She had been quietly cleaning her rifle before being interrupted, and Caitlyn was NOT a morning person.

"Vi, please, don't be so loud," she requested.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Here's your breakfast," Vi replied, setting down the tray of coffee and bagels on Caitlyn's desk.

"Thank you," Caitlyn curtly said, rising from the ground where she was cleaning her rifle.

"Don't mention it, cupcake," Vi said, smirking.

She got a yelp out of Caitlyn when she smacked her ass while walking out the office. Caitlyn grumbled as she settled into her office chair. She sipped at her coffee. Perfect. She blushed and looked out her window, deep in thought. Vi had gotten to know her really well. She knew how to make her coffee, knew how to brighten up her day, and especially knew how to make her heart race at the most inconvenient moments.

Caitlyn sighed. She had come to the fact that she had feelings for the rough, unpolished police officer. Vi had always been there for her, saving her on multiple accounts, and saying nothing more than, "You're welcome, cupcake," and smiling her bright, cheerful smile. Yet Caitlyn still couldn't manage to tell her how she truly felt. It aggravated her, but she knew that she shouldn't get relationships involved in the workplace. She sighed again and finished her breakfast, and continued to her work on her rifle.

* * *

Caitlyn emerged from the summoner platform, content with winning her third match of the day. Vi came out of an adjacent platform, and caught up to her.

"That match was so awesome!" she shouted enthusiastically. "I was like **BOOM, BAM, POW,** and you were like **PEW, PEW, PEW!** We make an awesome team, don't we, cupcake?"

Caitlyn gave a sigh of exasperation at the use of her nickname and simply stated, "We are Piltover's Finest, after all."

"Yup," Vi agreed. "We should have a girls' night out, or I should crash at your place tonight?" Vi proposed. She leaned close to Caitlyn's ear, and muttered, "We'd have plenty of FUN, right?" Impure thoughts flashed through Caitlyn's head as she froze and flushed red.

"**A-ABSOLUTELY NOT!**" she stammered out, trying to regain her composure.

"Aww, all I wanted was a campfire," Vi complained, though obviously pleased with her partner's distress. Caitlyn huffed as she walked away, trying her best to seem unruffled. Vi was in the middle of trying to break Caitlyn's image again when a young police trainee breathlessly ran up to them.

"There's an emergency," he panted, getting the full attention of both League champions. "It's Jinx."

* * *

Jinx. The Loose Cannon of Piltover. The arch-nemesis of Vi and the greatest threat Piltover has ever known. Although a champion of the League, that does not stop her from causing chaos in Valoran. She is, of course, a criminal at heart, and would never wish to change. Looking over the city, Jinx let out an maniacal giggle. This was most possibly her biggest scheme yet, and if she didn't make it out of this one alive, well, at least she'll go out with a bang.

* * *

The two officers finally arrived to the power plant where Jinx had fled to. After completely decimating the police station with a colorful barrage of fireworks/bombs, Jinx had led the duo on a merry chase across Piltover, blowing up the City Hall, firebombing the Library, and demolishing the Institute of Science in the process. Vi and Caitlyn had little choice but to doggedly pursue their prey, until they had cornered her in the building she designated as her last stand. With a nod, they entered the power plant.

Nothing awaited them at the entrance. They proceeded further into the plant, staying clear of reactive chemical vats that powered the city. Thunder rumbled outside, and rain began to fall on the windows with light taps. They heard something slam, but continued towards the center of the building.

"Heya, ladies!" Jinx greeted, waving while sitting on top of a catwalk. Vi assumed an attack stance and Caitlyn aimed her rifle, but this only got a click of disapproval from the Loose Cannon.

"Tch, how rude," Jinx remarked. "I give you a tour of the city, and this is how you treat me? I must say, you police folk really don't know how to treat a lady."

"You're under arrest, Jinx," Caitlyn calmly replied.

"Oh, give me **A** rest!" Jinx shot back, laughing. "The slam you heard earlier was the door. While you were taking your sweet time, I took the liberty of welding the door shut," Jinx informed them, looking proud of herself.

"We still outnumber you 2 to 1, loudmouth," Vi growled. Jinx cracked up.

"Ahahahaha! Oh- oh my God! Ahahaha! You think- you think I simply brought you here to fight? What kind of dumb ape are you, fathands?" Jinx questioned, hysterically. "In a little while Boomer's gonna get here, and cause the greatest black out that Piltover's ever seen! While possibly killing all of us in the process... Aren't I considerate?" Jinx laughed at her own humor.

"Wait," Caitlyn interrupted. "Who's Boomer?"

"Oh, I am so silly, I forgot to introduce you!" Jinx exclaimed. "He's simply the biggest rocket I've ever made and he'll get here in... Oh about 10... 9... 8..."

Not letting her finish the countdown, Vi snatched up Caitlyn and found a platform which they could hide under. She dove under and shielded Caitlyn with her body as the power plant erupted into chaos.

* * *

The heart shaped cloud could be seen for miles. It rose up, foreboding, contrasting against the meaning of its pure shape. Then, all at once, the lights of Piltover went dark. The power plant was nothing more than rubble, now. The flames that were the product of the explosive chemicals were quickly extinguished by the cold rain.

At the very center of the destruction was the half-burned body of Jinx, the Loose Cannon. Her face was still shaped in her crazy grin that she had worn almost her entire life. But there was no more mischief that would be caused by the terror of Piltover. The rest of the plant was silent and still, as the rain continued to fall from the night sky... until a small portion of the rubble shifted.

* * *

Caitlyn felt as if she was in the hands of a giant. They were slowly crushing her, and her head ached. As she came back to her senses, she realized the weight was from someone on top of her. Her eyes opened to the stars in a break in the cloudy sky. They looked... so beautiful. The rain quickly brought her back to her senses. Caitlyn shook her head, trying to clear her hazy thoughts. She looked down at Vi laying on top of her... and everything came back to her like a flood. She instantly leapt up, and cleared the rubble from around her partner. She held Vi's head in her lap, panic beginning to rise as she tried to wake her partner.

"Vi? Vi! Wake up! Don't do this to me, wake up!" Tears were beginning to form on her eyes when Vi's eyes slowly opened.

She gave a weak smile, and said, "We won, didn't we, cupcake?"

Caitlyn cried with relief, and hugged Vi, sobbing, "Yes, we did, Vi."

"That's good..." Vi replied... Then suddenly coughed up blood.

Caitlyn's panic returned as she asked, "Vi? Vi, you're hurt! We need to get you to the Institute, Soraka can patch you up an-" She was silenced when Vi gently put one of her hextech fingers to Caitlyn's lips.

"I won't be getting out of this one, partner. I can feel the shrapnel in my lung and heart, I can't hold on for much longer." Tears streamed down Caitlyn's face as she shook her head in denial.

"No... No, you're a champion of the League, the Deputy of Piltover, and most importantly, my PARTNER... You can't die..." Vi gave a sad smirk.

"I saved you, didn't I? That's all that matters. You're welcome, cupcake." Sobs shook Caitlyn's body as tears continued to fall on Vi, mixing with her bloodstains and the falling rain.

"Why... Why!? I didn't even get a chance to say, 'I love you', why do you have to die now!?" she wailed, her heartbreaking sobs echoing in the night.

Vi calmly smiled again, and replied, "You still have a chance to, beautiful." Mustering her strength, Vi gently tugged Caitlyn's head down, and their lips met. After breaking from their kiss, Vi sighed, looking at the stars.

"They really do look beautiful without the lights..." Vi stated.

"Don't do this to me..." Caitlyn sobbed out. Vi turned once more to the nearly broken Caitlyn.

"Kinda reminds me of you... I love you, Cait." The life faded from Vi's eyes, only to be replaced by the glow of the stars above. For the rest of the stormy night, Caitlyn cried her heart out, cradling the broken body of her friend, partner, and lover.

* * *

It had been 6 months since Vi had passed away. The entire city of Piltover and the League had recognized her for her merits. As Piltover recovered, they built a statue in honor of the hextech gauntlet wielding officer. It was set in front of the new police station, where it stood as a symbol of courage and justice. After through DNA testing, it had turned out that Jinx was, in fact, Vi's sister. However, Caitlyn decided to bury Vi far away from her sister, as she felt that it was what Vi would have wanted. The entire city of Piltover had come to pay their final respects for the fallen officer. Even champions from Demacia and Noxus had put aside their differences to attend the funeral of the respected fighter. Now, Caitlyn looked out her window, sipping her coffee. This was the same exact position she was in the morning six months ago. Her gaze shifted to a pair of battle-scarred hextech gauntlets that were mounted on the wall. She analyzed each groove, nick, and scar on the durable equipment... then looked over her own changes. The gauntlets had been modified to be equipped with twin, armor piercing cannons, that retracted to hide within the bulk of the gloves. An alert rang through the station as the police were notified of yet another criminal activity. Caitlyn briskly took the gauntlets off the wall and strapped them in place on her hands. She then made her way down four blocks where a gang was terrorizing a little girl. Caitlyn gave a brief glance to the skies, as if looking for someone, then narrowed her eyes at the evil doers. In true Vi fashion, she launched herself at the gang members, fists at ready, giving only one unmistakeable battle cry:

**"POWER SLAM!"**


End file.
